Brooke Webber
'Brooke Sydney Webber '''is the 14-year-old daughter of Lagoona Blue and Gillington 'Gil' Webber. Her character was created by user -XoXo. Personality For the most part, Brooke is kind, sweet and caring. But like most teenagers, she can easily get an attitude. Espicially when someone judges her on being a water monster, but not being able to swim and having a fear of water. She can be quite sarcastic, but at the same time, timid. You can't get Brooke out of the kitchen, no matter how hard you try and you can't get her in the water either. She often calls herself 'a monstrous misfit', but she says it as a joke, despite it being true. And she's always there to help a friend in need or give advice, no matter how big or small the problem. And if you're upset, she won't be afraid to cook you up some comfort food.... Physicial Description Like her mother, Brooke has blonde hair (minus the blue highlights, due to her not being in the water) that decends right below her shoulder blades, she's a saltwater and she has bright blue skin. Her eyes are a faint purple (from her father). Being a water creature, she has fins on her calves and arms, along with scales all along her body (which she constantly has to moisturize). Classic Monster Brooke is your average water monster, despite being a hybrid of fresh and saltwater along with being unable to swim, but aside from all that, she wears her freaky flaws with pride, not being ashamed of who she is. Relationships Family Brooke is very close to her mother despite their differences and all, while on the other hand, with her father, they're not always one to get along. Friends Brooke is close friends with Jade Gorgon and Angel Phaidin, despite Angel's protesting she doesn't really have anyone to be friends with. Pet Despite her being afraid of the water, that doesn't stop Brooke from owning a pet dolphin named Lucky, who is untrainable. Romance Aside from celebrity crushes, Brooke isn't interested in anyone at the time. Clothing Basic Brooke wears a brown turtleneck sweater and a white denim mini-skirt with grey tights assiociated with brown imitation wool boots, while her hair is pulled back into a simple, yet fashionable-like, 'messy' bun. Campus Stroll Brooke wears a white and yellow t-shirt with a brown skirt and white flip-flops along with a black leather jacket and a gold necklace that has a heart pedant on the chain. Meanwhile, her hair is fashioned with two low-hanging pigtails. Dawn Of The Dance Brooke wears a sleeveless brown dress with black sparkles on the bottom. Along with this, she sports a black mini-jacket and white pumps and her hair is let down with a red coral flower pin in the back. Gloom Beach Brooke wears a brown and white flowered bikini and imitation gold gladiator sandals with the same necklace from her ''Campus Stroll ''outfit. Her hair is pulled back in a braided ponytail. Dead Tired Brooke wears a brown t-shirt with a yellow fish on the border accompianed with matching pants with the pattern switched. (Yellow pants with brown fish) Her slippers are a boot-type that are black with brown hearts all over them. And like her mother and despite her fear of water, she is forced to sleep in a 'hydration station'. School's Out Brooke wears a white sundress with a brown leather jacket and yellow flats associated with her hair styled in a casual style pulled back into a simple ponytail, the same red flower pin from ''Dawn Of The Dance fashioned as her hair tie. Day At The Maul Brooke wears a brown frilly long sleeve dress that reaches her knees with white pumps and a chunky yellow belt. Along with this, she wears her gold heart necklace and her hair is styled with two semi-low hanging pigtails. School Clubs Brooke is always ready for Home Ick Club in her dark brown wool sweater, dark blue denim skort and very stylish black pumps with her hair in a 'messy'-type bun. Notes *She was born at the beach, due to Gil and Lagoona currently being on vacation with their friends at the time. *The character of Brooke was originally going to be a boy, named Finn. *She gets paranoid whenever she gets near any body of water. (Lake, river, sea, ocean, etc.) *She was homeschooled up until she turned 14, when her parents decided to send her to Monster High. *Despite her being proud of who she is, Brooke despises being a water creature. *She has set her house on fire only once while she was cooking. *She won't eat anything that's not homemade. *Her first name, Brooke, is a type of water body; most freshwater while her middle name, Sydney, is derived from the city Sydney, Australia; Australia being Lagoona's home country. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:River Monster Category:Sea Monster Category:Hybrid Category:Next Generation